hydekillingsfandomcom-20200213-history
TIMELINE V8
TIMELINE 1948 * Isaac Nash Roarke was born on October 22nd, 1948, at Hallingvale Hospital in Melbourne, Victoria. His mother is Melinda Roarke, a barmaid of Irish heritage who worked at a number of pubs and clubs throughout the city of Melbourne. His father's identity has never been revealed to him. 1949 1950 1951 1952 1953 1954 1955 1956 * Attended Kelldonmare Primary School. 1957 1958 1959 1960 1961 1962 * Completed his primary school education. 1963 * Enrolled in Vic Dan High School. He completed only year levels 7, 8, 9, and 10. 1964 1965 1966 * Lincoln and his mother moved to San Francisco, California. 1967 * Attended Olbund High. 1968 * Graduated high school. 1969 * Won the lottery in early November. After taxes and fees were paid, Isaac walked away with $5,000,000. * Co-founded the confectionery company Tallasell Incorporated '''with friend Franklin Myers. * Lincoln met and befriended the eccentric San Francisco artist '''Summer Ray Joke. 1970 * 1971 * 1972 * 1973 *Founded, developed and promoted the I.R. Combat Sports Family. This collection of combat sports includes: *# Koroomu (Ko'ala-Kanga'roo- E'mu') - Early MMA-like combat sport featuring signature attire and head protection. *# Raw Koroomu - Koroomu with less protective wear *# Isaacstrike - Variation of kickboxing, allowing elbows and knees. *# Raw Isaacstrike - Isaacstrike with less protective wear * Roarke initially taught the styles only at his school. On top of the classes he would host local tournaments and demonstrations to spread interest in his styles. * Throughout 73, 74 & 75, Lincoln developed a reputation as a strong, skilled martial artist. He was routinely challenged by many older and more experienced martial artists, some of whom were instructors themselves. The challengers at first were locals of San Francisco but soon people from all across the state stepped forward and eventually people from throughout Western America issued challenges. Lincoln accepted all challenges and defeated everyone of his opponents, eventually amassing a record of 93-0-0. 1974 * 1975 * Henry's daughter [[Jazzy Tabby|'Jazz Tabitha Chambers']]' '''born August 17th. * Entered the world of professional kickboxing. 1976 *Fought for and won the inaugural '''NAKBA' Heavyweight Championship. 1977 *Defended NAKBA Heavyweight Championship. Won match. *Won WKC Heavyweight Championship. 1978 *Defended NAKBA Heavyweight Championship. Won match. *Defended WKC Heavyweight Championship. Won match. 1979 *Defended NAKBA Heavyweight Championship. Won match. *Defended WKC Heavyweight Championship. Won match. 1980 *Defended NAKBA Heavyweight Championship. Won match. *Defended WKC Heavyweight Championship. Won match. *Retired from professional kickboxing, vacating heavyweight titles. 1981 *Entered the world of professional boxing. 1982 *Fought and defeated Walter Kerring for the WBA '''Heavyweight Title. This was his 28th fight and 28th victory. *Defended title. Won match. 1983 * Fought for and defeated '''Matthew Frey for the WBC Heavyweight Title. Won match. Retained WBA title & won WBC title. * Retired from professional boxing. In doing so he vacated the titles. 1984 *Established the International I.R. Combat Sports Federation. With the federation in place, the arts would be taught by trusted disciples of Roarke's throughout the United States and much larger multi-state/national tournaments and events would take place. The arts would eventually be taken across borders and abroad, reaching many countries. 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * Founded Echidna Media. At the time the company consisted of: **'Ra TV' - TV channel **'Raptor Studios' - TV/Film production studio 1990 *Created/launched Tiger House Fights, a martial art/combat sport promotion company created for the purpose of spreading interest in his two self-created sports. The company held various tournaments and standalone bouts in various cities across the U.S. The events featured either multiple matches of a single style or multiple matches from both styles, with varying levels of protective wear worn (standard/raw). Though initially focusing on both styles he created as showcases, Isaac's most featured fights would be in the style of Koroomu. In the future, THF would produce events showcasing other styles created by Isaac: *#'Benkun' (Danish "Leg" + "Only") - Combat sport focusing solely on attacks with the legs. Special coverings are worn on the arms and a practitioner is allowed to use their arms to block and shield themselves. *# Raw Benkun - Benkun with less protective wear *# Nash Boxing - Combat sport focusing solely on attacks with arms. Elbows, backhands, pushing allowed. *# Raw Nash Boxing - Roarke Boxing with less protective wear * THF would eventually hold events featuring early MMA-type bouts. 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * 1996 *Competed for America in Archery at the 1996 Summer Olympic Games. Won two gold medals, one as an individual and the other as part of a team. 1997 *Released film Ginwater: Something Hellish This Way Comes. 1998 * Granddaughter Elizabeth Alice Stoneroth born May 11. * Released R&B/Soul album Something New. 1999 * 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 *Founded Cage Kingdom, a mixed-martial arts tournament 2005 * 2006 * 2007 *Co-founded ONYXPro Wrestling, a Professional wrestling promotion 2008 * 2009 * 2010 * 2011 * 2012 * 2013 * 2014 * RAM 2015 * SUMMONS 2016 *'MINTLACE LOCAL' 2017 * SUMMONS 2 2018 *[[LANN FORCE|'LANN FORCE']] 2019 *Announced the creation of the American Territories Football League, a future american football league that would take place in 2021